Chapter 311
|kanji = まだ終わらない |romaji = Mada Owaranai |wsm = 25-2019 |pages = 20 |volume = 37 |arc = Demon King arc |release = May 22, 2019 |prev = Chapter 310 |next = Chapter 312 |chapter = 311 }} is the 311th chapter of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Short Summary Elizabeth is still alive, and her curse is still active. Cusack decides to kill Chandler because he is in the way to make Zeldris the new Demon King. Cusack succeeds, but is killed by the Demon King, who is now possessing Zeldris. Long Summary Elizabeth is saved from death by Merlin in the nick of time. It is revealed then that the curse of Perpetual Reincarnation is still active. Meliodas destroys it a second time, but it regenerates. Everyone is confused about what is happening, but Meliodas and Ban realize that this means that the Demon King must be still alive. Gowther points that as long as the Commandments do not have a vessel, the King could not use that power, and that they could not be possessing any human or animal because that would destroy them. Diane wonders who could be able to absorb them and use their power. Then Elizabeth realizes what happened, the same as Meliodas. It is revealed that during the fight against the Demon King, Cusack regains conciousness, recalling how he merged together with Chandler and returned to their original form. Chandler also wakes up, recalling how they barely survived Mael's attack and divided again, and wondering what happened. Then they see the ten decrees floating around and fading away. Cusack also finds an unsconcious and injured Zeldris. While Cusack laments over Zeldris' state, Chandler coldly says to leave him and take the Commandments and give them again to Meliodas. But Chandler words are cut short when suddenly Cusack splits him in half with his sword. The Demon cannot understand why his companion would do that; Cusack just says he is in the way and then cut him in multiple pieces. While the Sins are celebrating their victory, Cusack takes Zeldris and the Commandments and runs away unnoticed. Later in a cave far away, Cusack express how he considers Zeldris as his own child, even knowing that those emotions were implanted. Then Cusack start to put the Commandments inside Zeldris to make him the new Demon King. Zeldris regains conciousness just in time to witness what Cusack is doing. Remembering what absorbing the decrees entails, Zeldris tries to stop his mentor, but his voice does not reach him. After some time, in the present, a changed Zeldris comes out of the cocoon, moving Cusack to tears in the presence of the splendor of his disciple. But suddenly Cusack is brutally killed in cold blood by Zeldris, whose body is now possessed by the Demon King himself. The Demon King says to Meliodas that he is still alive. Question Corner Q338: Rose-san (From Australia): Why is the Goddess Elizabeth the only who dresses with a different style than the other Goddesses? Nakaba: I think that's because she had more interaction with the other races than the other Goddesses. Characters in Order of Appearance *Meliodas *Ban *Diane *Elaine *Gowther *Howzer *King *Merlin *Bartra Liones *Elizabeth Liones *Escanor *Griamore *Hawk *Veronica Liones *Gilthunder *Cusack *Chandler *Zeldris *Demon King Gallery Chapter311Last.png|The Last Page of Chapter 311 Navigation it:Capitolo 311 Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 37 Category:Demon King arc